Konoha high
by mabui-hime
Summary: Sakura's parents die in a car crash. She moves from Suna to Konoha. She goes to konoha high. It's her first day and she already met someone. will she make it through? Or will she be kicked out? Sasusaku,NejiTen,Naruhina and alot more!
1. The Uchiha

Jessica:Yay! My first story! -jumps up and down-  
Tarra:Hurray 4 u.  
Jessica: WHO WANTS A COOKIE!  
Tarra and Cheyenne: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Jessica: When did u get here cheyenne?  
Cheyenne: Just now.  
Jessica: Mkays!- hands out cookies-  
ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

* * *

Beep,beep,beep,**BEEEEEEP!**

**PUNCH!  
SMASH!  
CLANG!**

"Ya have to be kidding me!" shouted a 16 year old Sakura Haruno."No, I'm not! Today's the first day of school and you are not going to ruin this day already!" shouted her maid, Mizu. She was like her mother! "Whatever Mizu! I'm leaving now!" shouted Sakura as she ran out the door to school. She stared at the ground as she walked to school. She thought about her parents...

**.::Flashback::.**

The phone rings. Sakura looked around the hotel. She was in Suna for school and was having a lot of fun with her friend, Temari,who invited her to her school for this year. Who would call her in the middle of the night? She picked up the phone. "Hello? She said."Ano,  
hi is this Haruno Sakura?" Asked the person on the other line. "H-Hai," She replied, worrying. The persone's tone sounded so serious! "It's hard to tell you this but," the woman paused," Your parents, died in a car crash". Sakura couldn't even stand up. She dropped to the floor,  
crying, and she dropped the phone. "S-sakura-san?" The woman on the other line said, "are you there?" She, with a shaking hand, picked up the phone again. "H-hai," She said, tears streaming down her face. Her heart felt like it was being teared up into little pieces, shredding it piece by piece. "I'm truly sorry for your loss," said the woman,"You must return to konoha for their funeral". "Hai, I-I'll be there," she said, choking out the last words. "Gomen," She said before hanging up.  
**.::End Flashback::.**

She thought a bit too much sometimes. She looked at the pavement, then back up. A car swerved and almost hit her so she fell out of shock. "YOU WEIRDOS!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Sakura shouted. A boy about her age got out of the car. "Gomen, my brother was driving.Daijabuu ka?" Asked the raven-haired boy. "H-hai," Sakura stuttered. She was wearing a skirt which went above her knees so when she fell... The boy blushed a very-and I mean VERY- light blush. "Gahh! you pervert!" She shouted and punched him. She then left the boy, holding where she had slapped him.'This will be a VERY interesting year..." he thought.

* * *

**How was it? Thanks 4 reading! Please Review! I shall make more chaps just wait! Sirena-chan**


	2. The accidental kiss

**Jessica:Yay! more chappie! thenks sasukelover123! mi first reviewer!-crying anime style-  
Tarra,cheyenne: -sweatdrops-  
Jessica: yaaaaaaay!XD okies -gives brownie to sasukelover123- TO THE STORIE!!!**

* * *

Sakura stared at the school from the gates. "WOW! THIS SCHOOL IS HUGE!!!" She shouted, causing everyone around her to look at her like she's crazy. Sakura just quietly walked to the office to get her schedule. She heard something coming from a door that said 'PRINCIPAL'. 

_"Tsunade-sama! Calm down"_

_"No Shizune! He's spied on me for the last time"_

_"Jiraya-sama!"_

Sakura knocked on the door. The voices stopped but then she heard, "come in". She walked in and saw: a shaking man, a drunk principal, and a worried nurse. Sakura sweatdropped and sat down on on chair in front of the principal's desk. "Who are you?" asked the principal."Haruno Sakura,"she said politely. "Ah, the new girl. I am principal Tsunade. You can just call me Tsunade(a/n:THANK GOD). That is Nurse Shizune,and assistant principal,Jiraya. Here's your schedule,"said Tsunade, handing Sakura her schedule. Sakura bowed and walked out. 'Lets see.  
homeroom, 101, with kakashi sensei'.She wandered around but, no luck.'There's 3 floors here!' She wandered around the first floor and finally found room 101. She slowly opened the door. All people stopped what ever they were doing. All eyes fell on her. She heard whispers-especially from the boys (a/n:I really don't want to type that O.O;). Girls were glaring at her and boys were drooling.

She sat down in front of the class. She was eye candy(lol) for about 15 minutes. Then a poof was heard and a man appeared in the teacher's seat. He had wavish, silver hair and was wearing a green shirt and jeans(comepletely random lol). "Ah, I see we have a new student," said from what she could tell was kakashi. "Haruno Sakura," she said. "Okay, sit next to... Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke raise your hand." kakashi said.  
The raven-haired boy raised his hand. Girls glared. "Why does she have to sit by him?" yelled one of the girls. "yeah! why do I have to sit by him?" shouted sakura (yes, shouted). "Because it's the only seat," said Kakashi."Fine," grumbled Sakura. She walked(more like stomped)  
to her new seat. She saw that Sasuke was to her right and an annoying blond boy was to her left. "what did I do to deserve this?" she said only loud enough for the blond, who was introducing himself, and the Uchiha to hear.

"Oh yeah, ALMOST GET RAN OVER!" she shouted into his ear.

"GOD, WOMAN! YOU'RE LOUD!" Shouted the angered Uchiha.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to run me over!"

"I wasn't driving u forhead girl"

"chicken head"

"Pinky"

"MR.I'M TOO MUCH OF AN ICE-CUBE I DON'T HAVE A HEART"

Their faces were close and then Naruto leaned back, pushed Sakura who landed on Sasuke whose lips locked with a certain pinkette.She was on top of HIM.Everyone's eyes were O.o. The fangirls screamed, the boys glared and... Sasuke and Sakura broke apart. Sasuke quickly regained his cool but Sakura on the other hand was blushing furiously!!!

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it's short!!!!! I have writer's block. Can you please give me ideas? R&R!**


	3. The office and gym

**Jessica: -crying-Cheyenne: Wat's wrong?  
Jessica:Only...4...re...viewers... (gloom)  
Tarra:-sweatdrop-  
Cheyenne:aww.  
Tarra:She doesn't own naruto  
Jessica:shaddup  
Cheyenne:O.O**

* * *

OI!!!! Sasuke, Sakura!" Their heads snapped up, "didn't you hear me? GO TO THE FRIGGIN OFFICE!!!!!" Then all hell broke loose. "DON'T FRIGGING TELL ME WHERE TO FRIGGIN GO!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura as she stormed out the room, breaking everything in her path.Everyone sweatdropped.Sasuke just followed."You dont know where the principal's office is do you?" Sasuke laughed. Sakura walked in front of him and got close to his ear. "SHADDDUP!!!!" she shouted directly into his eardrum. "GOD, WOMAN, STOP SHOUTING!" he shouted right back. "Let's just go,"Sakura mumbled. Sasuke said something too but Sakura couldn't hear him. Being Sasuke, he was quiet for the rest of the way to the office.

"So I hear you have something going on huh?" Said Tsunade, as she winked at Sakura. "No Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said,blushing,"Naruto pushed me on accident then I fell on Sasuke causing us to,err, um," "kiss," Sasuke said plainly. With this, Sakura was redder than a bright, fresh,  
tomato.  
_**'You know you liked it'**  
'Who are you'  
**'I'm your inner, in other words inner Sakura'**  
'O.o'  
**'So basicly I'm you'**  
'Are you smart'  
**'Of course I'm-ooh a bunny'**  
'Riiiiight, why do I find that hard to believe?  
**'Because you're crazy'**  
'Am not'  
**'Are too'**  
'Am not'  
**'Are too'**  
'Am not!'_

"Sakura!" Tsunade snapped, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts,"Sasuke went to his next period, you better find yours before you're late"  
Sakura gasped and ran out of the office. Her next class was: Gym with Maito Gai. She ran to gym and went into the locker room and changed.  
The girls have to wear A white sleeveless and red shorts. There were two other people in the locker room. One had buns in her hair, and the other had short hair and bangs. They walked up to Sakura. "Hi! my name's Ten-ten and that's Hinata. You're...Sakura right?" Ten-ten said.  
"Hai!" Sakura said happily, "see ya in the gym!"

"OKAY PEOPLE! I WANT TO WELCOME YOU AGAIN TO...GYM!!!!!!!!! AND INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FAVORITE STUDENT, ROCK LEE""GAI-SENSEI"  
"LEE"  
"GAI-SENSEI"  
"LEE"  
They ran to each other in the sunset and started hugging. Ten-ten shot an arrow between to two, missing by nearly an inch, and tearing the scenary in half! "MY SCENARY!!" shouted Sai, which she knew from elementary. He was now emmitting a dark aura. Sakura whispered something in his ear and he calmed down. "NOW! Give me 50 laps!" shouted Gai. Everyone groaned and started running. Sasuke and Sakura were in the lead followed by their crazed fangirls and fanboys. Sakura was running so fast, she starteed making dust and fire under her feet. She finished first, Sasuke second, and who knows who was third. "OKAY! THAT'S IT FOR GYM! HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!" Gai said as everyone headed to change.

* * *

**Jessica:Poor people.-sweatdrops- my hands are hurting...reviews plz!!!!!!**


	4. truth or dare?

**Jessica: Hey pplz! sorry it took so long to update.  
Tyrone: Finaly!!! It took so long! what happened? Trouble or something?  
Jessica: No.. Jusst seeing my reviews.  
Cheyenne: Riiight  
Tyrone: shut up cheyenne  
Jessica: Please don't fight  
Tyrone:I'll fight if I have to  
(Anime fight in between cheyenne and Tyrone)  
Jessica:O.o**

* * *

Hey, Ten-ten!" Sakura said as she ran up to Ten-ten after her erm, performance. "Hmm?" Ten-ten hmmed. "About your party..." She continued,"are the boys coming?" "Thanks for reminding me!" Ten-ten said cheerfully. Sakura was about to about to object but then Ten-ten ran away. 

-Sakura's POV-  
I sighed. What ever. It can't be that bad. Right?

(Skip 2 d party)  
I walked up the block and saw a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a rubber band. 'That must be Sasuke's brother' I thought to myself.'I think Sasuke mentioned him before...'

_**-FLASHBACK-**  
"Sasuke, are you okay?" I asked.I was only 6 and he was seven but I could comfort him. "hn," was all he said, looking down. "Itachi," he mumbled, a tear rolling down his face. "Sasuke?" I said once more, hoping he'd tell me something. "Itachi," He mumbled, "HE KILLED MY DOG!!!!" he shouted, his eyes now giving way to tears. "Shh, Sasuke it's okay, lie down on the bench," I said. As he lied down I put his head on my lap and started humming.  
-Sasuke (6)'s POV-  
I closed my eyes as Sakura hummed to me. Her humming seemed so soothing, so calm, so reassuring that everything was alright. Soon I found myself falling asleep but before I did, Sakura kissed my forhead and stroked my hair. I fell asleep, blushing... A peace ful slumber.  
When I woke up, I said, "Sakura, stay away from Itachi no matter what okay?" I felt my sharingan start up and I heard her whimper as I grabbed her arm. I guess my grip is pretty tight. I also guess my sharingan was scaring her, she was crying. As soon as I let go she ran home...crying.  
**-END FLASHBACK-**_

**-Sakura's POV-**  
I blushed at that. ' I don't think he remembers,' I thought sadly. It really did scare me, but I waould be happy if he actually remembered when we were in kindergarden. "What am I thinking? He would never remembered that." I said akwardly walking past Itachi. "Hey girl! Come here!" Itachi shouted to her. 'Oh crap, Sasuke told me to stay away not to have him call me there!!!!' I thought, mentally slapping myself for not running while I had the chance. He wrapped his arms around my waist harshly and started tugging me back to his house. "NO! LET ME GO PLEASE!!!" I said, hiting his chest harshly. "No," he simply replied. Inner Sakura took charge and on my forehead it said INNER SAKURA.  
**-Inner sakura's POV-**  
'_Isn't this bastard the one who almost ran me over???_' I thought angrily. I balled my hands into a fist and punched him in the back of his head.He immediatly dropped and I ran out the house to Ten-ten's.

**-Normal POV-**

Party time

"Okay! Time for...TRUTH OR DARE!" Ten-ten said. (I'm just gonna put their names then a semi colon bcuz im lazy...)

Ten-ten:Truth or dare sasuke?

Sasuke:Truth

Ten-ten: Has anything happened between you and Sakura when you were younger?

Sasuke:Hn

Ten-ten: give me a straight answer

Sasuke:yes.

Everyone except Sakura: WHAT HAPPENED???

Sasuke: You've used up your truth.

Everyone but sakura: darn it!

Sasuke: Dobe, Truth or dare?

Naruto: I'm not stupid enough to do truth so DARE!

Sasuke: I dare you to...-Sasuke whispers something in Naruto's ears-

Naruto walks to Hinata, leans close to her face, and kisses her on the lips. Hinata blushes and faints.

Sasuke: I didn't say where to kiss her...

everyone: O.o

Naruto: Neji, Truth of dare?

Neji: truth

Naruto: Is it true that you like Ten-ten?

Neji blushes:yes

Neji: Shikamaru, truth or dare

Shikamaru: truth

Neji: Do you hate Ino?

Shikamaru: no.

Ino: YAYO!!!

Shikamaru: I didn't say I liked u.

Ino:-sulks in a corner-

Shika: Ten-ten, Truth or dare.

Ten-ten: Dare!

Shika: I dare you to kiss neji on his lips.

Ten-ten walks over, face burning, Leans close to Neji, but SHE didn't kiss HIM , It was vice versa.

Ten-ten: Ino truth or dare?

Ino: truth

Ten-ten: do you like shika?

Ino : y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yess...

Ino: Hey fore head! truth or dare!!!

Sakura: Truth Ino Pig!

Ino: Do you like Sasuke?

Sakura: ...

Ino: well?

Sakura mumbles something,

Ino: I'll take that as a yes.

Ten-ten: TIME FOR A MOVIE!

Okay, everyone settled in Ten-ten's living room in front of the tv. Tenten picked a random DVD out from the bin and put it in the dvd player. The movie was Saw 1. The girls sat next to the boys (the pairings). Whenever the scary part came on, the girls jumped into the boy's lap and buried thier face in thier chest. Sakura was nodding off in Sasuke's lap. I can't sleep, I can't... Sakura dozed off in Sasuke's lap. In the morning, Sakura woke up to notice everyone was asleep too and so was Sasuke. Sakura snuggled in his chest for warmth,hoping he wouldn't wake up. She noticed two things. One, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her. Two, His head was on her head. Sakura snuggled more and dozed off again. Sasuke smirked. He wasn't asleep. He was... enjoying it?

* * *

** Jessica: I hope this was long enough 4 u guys... Reviews!**


	5. those eyes

**Jessica:OMG! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?  
-Tyrone and Cheyenne walks up with bruises all over them-  
Jessica and Tarra: O.o Tarra: It was a sissy fight!  
Tyrone and cheyenne: I'LL SHOW YOU SISSY FIGHT! -jumps on tarra and starts an anime cloud fight-  
Jessica: -sweatdrops-**

* * *

_Recap:Sakura dozed off in Sasuke's lap. In the morning, Sakura woke up to notice everyone was asleep too and so was Sasuke.Sakura snuggled in his chest for warmth,hoping he wouldn't wake up. She noticed two things. One, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her. Two, His head was on her head. Sakura snuggled more and dozed off again. Sasuke smirked. He wasn't asleep.He was... enjoying it?_

* * *

Everyone but Sakura woke up so Sasuke was stuck holdin her. The funny thing is-he wasn't complaining. "Is she your girlfriend Uchiha?" Neji 

asked. Sasuke just glared. Saskura stirred at the movement of his head. Sasuke thought she was gonna wake up until he heard her say,

"sharingan! No stay away! Don't hurt me please!" Sasuke gave a look of worry until he remembered When he first showed Sakura sharingan.

(I dont want to put the flashback because you guys already read it so yeah. If u didn't go to the 5th chap). Sasuke twitched at the memory.

He frowned. 'Was she scared?'. While Sasuke was trying to remember her reaction, Sakura woke up and was staring at him.

"Sasuke?" she finally said. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and remembered he was holdin her. He let go, blushing. But sakura just

snuggled against his chest. Sasuke felt... happy? '_Happy, happy, joy, joy!_' Sasuke's mind was saying. He stroked her hair and put his chin on

her head. There was a flash. An ! went in top of Sasuke and Sakura's heads. "Ahh! what the hell!!!" Sakura said.

**-10 mins ago in ten's view-**

'Hmm.. I wonder why Sasuke and Sakura aren't awake yet. I should check on them...' I start walking to the door and see a digital cam on the

counter. 'I might need this' I thought, snickering at to what they could be doin... 'Ya kno what? I'm gonna look through the window.' I ran

to the edge of the house and peeked into to room. 'Aww, they're cuddlin! I definetly need this pic.' I thought, Raising the camera not too

high so they can see it but not too low so I can't see them. '_3,2,1_' **SNAP!** I ducked under the windowsill.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

A flash! I looked around the room. I walked to the window and leaned out. Nothing there. "Sasuke?" I heard a voice call. "Hn?" I just

replied, still leaning out the window. "I can see your..." she said looking away. I looked at my pants. They started sagging.

I turned red and looked away, pulling up my pants.

**-Normal POV-**

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the room. Everyone was in the living room, snickering. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked. Tenten snickered and

showed her the picture. Sakura immediatly turned red and tried to turn around and run but Sasuke was blocking her way. Sakura was furious.

On her forehead it wrote Inner. Sasuke waasn't trying to block her- he was trying to look at the picture. When he did he immediatly backed

up and ran. But not to the backyard- to Tenten. He was close to her then Sakura grabbed his arm. When she saw his eyes, she immediatly ran

away from him. '_Why did she run?_' Sasuke thought to himself.

**-In the garden/Backyard-**

'_Those eyes..._' Sakura thought to herself. She was in a wooden shed huddled in a corner. She rocked herself back and forth. Tears of fear rolled

down her cheek. The shed door opened. "Sakura?" a voice called. She didn't answer. All of a sudden, CHUCKIE POPPED OUT! Just kiddin, ok back

to the story. She saw red glowing eyes, she thought she was hallucinating (sp?) until she heard **IT** call her name. **IT** grabbed her wrist and

dug her thumb into **IT'S** radial nerve,paralyzing **IT'S** hand, and took off running to the edge of the shed, and to the door. She pounded on the

door and cried. **IT** stumbled to her. She karate chopped his brachial nerve and he I mean **IT** fell to the ground, unconcious. She flipped the

light switch and saw that it was Sasuke that she hit. She also noticed the door said **PUSH** not **PULL**. She blushed from embarrasment and walked

out.

* * *

**Jessica:Another LONGER chap:) I'm so proud!So many different POVs... I will continue to make chaps but it will take longer because I have to have my freedom! SUMMER!WOO-HOO!!!  
**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

* * *

I cant update the story because my computer isn't working!!! GOMENAISAI!!!!!-cries- whenever i click on a program it says,"This file does not have a program associated with it for performing this action. Create an association with the folderoptions control panel (which i dont know what it is...)" can someone help me?... Gomenaisai!!!! and how, if you're wondering, im typing this is because I used one of my old files...

Gomenaisai,

Jessica/Sirena


	7. living with who?

**Jessica: Sry everyone. I 4got I could do something with my files. I'll explain at the end of this chapter.  
Tyrone:Yea right  
Jessica:WHAT DID YOU SAY??????  
Tyrone: -shrinks into chibi form- nothing...  
Jessica: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. Anyway,-  
Tyrone: mood swings in a year i bet...  
Jessica:Um. Tyrone?  
Tyrone:hn?  
Jessica:can I talk now?  
Tyrone: Sorry.  
Jessica:  
what I was saying was that thanks to all your reviews an I will continue to write!D -party goes on in background- Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my party!XD Sorry for the scare!  
**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I walked out of the shed, embarrased. Even though Sasuke will wake up soon, she walked slowly._ 'why did I do that?'_ I thought, sadly. _'Why am I so_

_scared?'_ Inner Sakura didn't know how to answer. In fact, she didn't want to answer.Why you ask?Because she didn't know the answer herself. So I walked

home, sadly, without saying goodbye to Tenten or Ino, or anyone for that matter. She just walked out the gate, and walked home.She would admit, she was

sad, yes. But she didn't know why.

**With the girls at TenTen's house**

_  
'Hmm. I wonder what's taking Sasuke so long. I sent him to try to bring Sasuke back, yeah but he's not back.'_ TenTen thought as she sipped her

chocolate milk. '_I should go check on him in a while. but not right now, of all times.'_ Hinata was making her famous choco latte! TenTen waited until she

was finished, but when she tried to leave, she saw the pained look on her best friends face as she whispered, "Your not going to try it?" She grabbed a

handful of her chocolates and ate one at a time while running out. _'Mmm, these are good!' _she thought as she searched the garden. The Uchiha prodigy was

nowhere to be found. She looked oround bushes, in the trees and by the gate. Heck, she even checked the birdbath. But all of a sudden, she remembered she

had a shed! She carefully opened the door. The bulb burst, causing the lit-up room to seem so dark. She started walking around until she tripped on somethin.

this "something" grunted. TenTen reached into a box full of light bulbs. she took out a new one and replaced it with the other. because the ceiling was a bit

low, she didn't even need to tippie toe(I'm such a child. hey wait, I AM ONE). She merely changed it, and her knowing the shed well, found the switch and

flicked it. Only to see that the "thing" she tripped on, was an Uchiha prodigy, the young one! She pulled Sasuke on her back and hauled him in the house.

"Whatcha' got there?" Ino questioned. "What does it look like?" She growled, barely balancing under the Uchiha's weight. Her feet finally gave in and she and

him fell. "TenTen, are you okay?" Ino said, concerned for her friend. "I'm fine," came the muffled reply."I think I'll pass out if you don't take him off ME!" Ino

quickly picked the Uchiha up and placed him on a laying down postion, on the couch. TenTen took in deep breaths. She took a bucket of water and threw it

at him... the bucket too... He suddenly snapped up, furious, and walked out the house.

**With Sakura**

She walked, head hug low. _'Why kami-sama?'_ She thought. _'Why?'_ She had her head hung, her head full of thoughts. She didn't dare look up at her fate. But

then she bumped into a hard, muscular chest. She still didn't look up as she said, "Gomen."flaty. She moved her head up to see a hand held out. She took his

hand (no she did not cut off his hand and run! lol!) and connected arm,assuming it must be a man considering the muscles, and to shoulder, to the head of

Sabaku No Gaara, face emotionless and stoic. She whispered her apologies at she walked away. She then turned around and whispered ,"Arigatou,

Gaara-sama," He meerly gave a nod and they walked their opposite ways. Sasuke was stalking her, seeing this happen, became...jealous? He stalked her

another block before she ran to her house sensing another precence of a _thing_. He gave up and sat down on a bench. 'Why is it that I feel this way?' he asked

his concious over and over again. ' It can't be because I lo-' he couldn't even think THAT word. The last time he said that, he said to his mom. He couldn't

bare losing another important person. He walked to her house and knocked on the door, trying to get his emotionless face to appear. But when Sakura

opened the door, he immediatly flushed. Why? Because Sakura was wearing a sil, see through, nightgown(all underwear intact btw!). "Sasuke-kun..." she

said, her words slightly slurred because she was tired. "What are you doing here?" . "I'm moving in..." he said, hoping she won't reject. "Okay..." she said, her

brain not processing what he said. "Come in," she said, yawning as she gestured for him to come in. She lead him to her bedroom and she collapsed on one

side of her bed and he collapsed on the other. Both fell asleep in the time a baboon would take to scratch himself.

**The next morning**

Sakura woke up too see that Uchiha Sasuke was in... HER BED?????

* * *

**Jessica: I will now be taking character requests and oc pairings. don't worry, they will end up being with the origional couples. don't forget description of what they look like and stuff mkays? Ja Ne!!!**

**  
**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**I need ideas for this story!!!! If i don't have any ideas i will will delete this story! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**[ HELP!!!!**


	9. OOPS!

**MY BAD!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. explanation A N

**I confused the chap I was putting on another story. and i put that chap here!! GOMEN!!!!  
**


	11. bonding

Konnichiwa!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated!!! Man... I just haven't had any urges to write this anymore!!! I think some readers can relate to that... But, here I am, writing it!!! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! so... Yea!!! YEA! MY B-DAY NEXT WEEK ON FRIDAY!!!!!! but.. umm...

Go read the story. Go on, shoo!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_'Inner Sakura'_

_**Sounds**_

_"Emphasised words in talking"_

Emphasized words during story

* * *

"Sasuke... WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke groaned and sat up. "You let me in late last night and I offered to move in so you said 

yes..." He said reluctantly. _'SAY WHAT?!'_ Sakura jumped at Inner Sakura's sudden outburst. After all, she had just woken up! Sasuke raised an eyebrow at

her twitch, for no one made a sudden movement. Sakura walked to the -er- her, bathroom and took a shower, Sasuke still in her room, trying to think of a

reasonable explanation to why to she suddenly jumped. Could it be that she has a- "Hello??? Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura interupted his thoughts. He closed his

eyes to go back to what he was thinking about but no avail. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a tone as sweet of honey in her voice. "Hn?" Sasuke said, still

trying to get back to the thought. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE!!!" Sakura screamed, the trace of honey gone. Sasuke was shoved out

of ' his ' room. Sakura walked into her walk-in closet and picked out a denim skirt with small flower-vine design on the sides, and a green shirt with butterflies

and some vines in the corner.She put them on quickly, fearing Sasuke would peep on her. She ran downstairs to see an ungodly sight according to Inner

Sakura. "Mizu," Sakura growled, "Do.you.want.to.get.FIRED?" Mizu shrank back in fear. "No ma'am but-" "ENOUGH! If you don't want to get fired,

GET.TO.WORK.AND.STOP.FLIRTING.WITH.SASUKE.KUN." Sakura gave a menacing low growl and Mizu ran deep into the mansion, leaving a dust

trail behind her. Sakura was pissed with a capital P. Sasuke frowned at Sakura's odd behaviour. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face

him. "What's wrong?" He said, truly concerned for once. "I-I-I..." Sakura was lost for words as Sasuke pulled her into a hug, catching her off gaurd. "N-nani?

Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, letting her arms lay loosely by her side as he hugged her. "Shut up and enjoy the moment!" Sasuke said, tauntingly. Sakura smiled

and hugged back. That moment hadn't lasted long, for Naruto burst into her mansion and spotted them hugging. "Sakura-chan!!!" even though he wasn't

screaming, his voice echoed through the mansion, bursting loud and clear into thier ears. Sasuke and Sakura put their hands up to thier ears. "SHUT UP

DOBE!!!" Sasuke roared. Narto, oblivious to Sasuke's comment, just yelled, "ARE YOU GOING TO-"**_Bonk_** Sakura hit the dobe on the on the head as

hard as she could. "ITAI! Sakura-chan!"Naruto complained, holding the bump on his head. "SHUT.UP.AND.LEAVE." Sakura growled. Naruto backed

away slowly and ran for the door. Good. They were alone.Again.At last! Sakura turned. Wait! Where was Sasuke? She felt a pair of hands snake their way

around her waist. She smiled at this and leaned back into his chest. "Lets's go," Sakura said, moving toward the door. Sasuke inwardly groaned, but followed

her, retracting his hands. They walked in silence to the school, tired, but none the less their ears still ringing from Naruto's yelling. Sakura collapsed from

exhaustion. The school wasn't getting any bigger or closer! "Sasuke!" She screamed before he walked out of sight. "Lazy," he stated and threw her over his

shoulder, causing her to gasp, remembering that she had a mini on. She blushed and said, "Sasuke, you better not look up." He pretended to look up and

Sakura growled. But then she remembered that all her miniskirts (the skirts anrent THAT mini. It's just a bit above the knee.) had shorts on the inside. She

smiled at the fact that he lowered her a little so he couled only see the back of her shirt. He walked and walked but they still didn't get any closer. Sasuke

threw a kunai in a nearby tree and sarted running. When a bead of sweat ran down his face, he looked at a nearby tree-the tree had the kunai he had thrown

moments before. Sakura took note of this and shoted, "KAI!!!"(1) The Genjutsu (2) removed and they were in some unknown place because Sasuke kept

moving forward. In the distance, he heard the school bell ring. "CRAP!" He shouted and jumped tree to tree nonstop untl he reached school. They ran into

homeroom to notice that they were 13 minutes late. "Mind telling me why you guys are late?" Kakashi said, putting down his book. "Well," Sakura began,"

Someone cast genjutsu on us while we were walking to school and-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Kakashi interrupted her saying,

"Whoa,whoa,whoa... WE?!" and he pointed to Sasuke. Sakura blushed and nodded. The boys glared and the girls glared death glares. Oh, and daggers too!

Sasuke stayed calm. "And, why is miss Sakura here on your shoulder?" Kakashi asked. Sakura was completely red by the time Sasuke had let her down.

Sasuke had a small tint of pink on his cheecks when he sat down. Sakura walked slowly to her seat and sat down, head buried in her arms.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Sakura walked home with Sasuke. They had to considering they lived together now... "Sasuke-kun,nande?" (3) Sakura asked. "Nande nani?" (4) Replied

Sasuke. "Nande, did you aske to move in?" She almost yelled. "Is there an answer for everything?" Sasuke asked. "Iie,"(5) Sakura said. "Then let's keep it

that way," Sasuke said, obviously not wanting to tell. The ground started to rumble. Then you could hear screams of, "Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" Oh

God...It's..."FANGIRLS!!!!"Sakura yelled. "RUUUUNNNN!!!!" Sasuke yelled. They ran to the edge of konoha and dissapeared among the trees. "Where's

Sasuke-kun???" a fangirl screeched. They walked away and left them alone. All alone on the treetops. Sasuke leaned towards Sakura and

* * *

Cliffy! Sorry!!!! Like I said earlier, my b-day's august 9!!!! and tday's august 1st!!! SO ExCiTiNg!!!! oh, and the translations!!! 

1.Kai:release

2.Genjutsu: illusion technic -cant spell it!!!

3.nande: Why (i think)

4.nani:what

5.Iie:no

If I'm wrong, tell me ok? --; not fluent at all... UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	12. chatting?

Foryou awesome readers, I give you another chapter due to the excitement of my b-day!!! Hearts to every reader here!!! But not just any hearts, COOKIE HEARTS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Takes a sip of water, swallows, takes in a big gasp of air-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!

Sasuke:-ahem-

Siri: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke: -AHEM-

Siri: HAHAHAHAHAHA-CHOKE- HAHA-GAG-HAHAHAHAHAHA-COUGH-

Sasuke: SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!!!

Siri: NO, YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO MY LAUGHTER!!! NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGIAN!!!!

All Naruto characters: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Siri: Now... If you readers dont want to hear me or the characters, Go and Read! -takes in gasp of air-

* * *

Sasuke leaned in. Before Sakura began to know what happened, his lip met her cheek. He pulled quickly away, using her shock to his advantage. He picked 

her up bridal style and carried her, through treetops, to her house. They ran in, trying to avoid fangirls along the way. Sasuke plopped Sakura on the couch,

and ran in the kitchen to get a soda. He picked out a Coke bottle and sat next to Sakura, who was flipping through channels. Now that they weren't at a

sleepover, he could take in the mansion room beauty. The walls were a light pink, and at the corners of the room, there were sakura trees. In a much lighter

pink, were sakura petals floating freely among the trees. When he turned his attention back to Sakura, she was flipping the channels again. She started to walk

into a room with a chesnut colored door. She opened the door and he was surprised to see computers and laptops all around the room. Sakura picked up a

Pink Mac Apple Laptop and a pink ipod brought it to her room. Sasuke picked an Apple also, but his was blue and black, like his ipod. Sasuke reluctantly

went to her room. Why you ask? Because of his sudden forwardness. He entered her room and sat on her bed next to her. He turned his ipod on and began

to listen to it. Sakura had already done so. Sakura was on a chat website, and so was Sasuke. But they didn't know that they were both on, oh no. Sasuke

sign on and went in a chat room:

**Avengerforlife07023 has logged in**

**Cherryblossomsaremylife has logged in**

**Ramenisgood has logged in**

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** Hi Minna-san! (1)

**Ramenisgood:** HI!

**Avengerforlife0723:** Hn.

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** so what are you guys doin?

**Ramenisgood:** Eating ramen.

**Avengerforlife0723:** Typing this.

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** You are so typical Avenger.

**Avengerforlife0723**: hn.

**Ramenisgood:** DID YOU FORGET I WAS HERE?!

**Avengerforlife0723:** How could I...Dobe.

**Ramenisgood:** Why I Outta,

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** Yamate!(2)

**Avengerforlife0723:** who are you guys?

**Ramenisgood:** None of your buisness :p

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** lol

**Avengerforlife0723:** Annoying is what you are.

**Weaponsarefun has logged in**

**Fatewillprovideus has logged in**

**Youthfulson has logged in**

**Weaponsarefun has joined chat**

**Ramenisgood:** what

**Fatewillprovideus has joined chat**

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** the

**Youthfulson has joined chat**

**Avengerforlife0723:** heck?

**Weaponsarefun:** HI EVERYONE!

**Youthfulson:** 'Tis d YOUTH! YOSH!

**Ramenisgood:** hi and whats the deal with youth over there?

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** lol

_**-Sakura laughs-**_

**Fatewillprovideus:** Youth over there is obviously boring so lets all ignore him.

**Everyones im: Youthfulson has been ignored**

**Weaponsarefun:** FINALLY!

**Avengerforlife0723:** Hn!

**Ramenisgood:** i like ramen

**Cherryblossomsarmylife:** I can tell

**Ramenisgood:** how????

**Weaponsarefun:** you are so dumb ramenlover

**Fatewillprovideus:** O.o

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** lol

**Avengerforlife0723:** ...

**Fansarecool has joined chat**

**Ilikesand has joined chat**

**Puppetsrule has joined chat**

**Ramenisgood:** why does this keep happening????

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** idk

**Puppetsrule:** i like puppets

**Weaponsarefun:** once again- WE KNOW!

**Puppetsrule:** oh w/e we're leaving!

**Puppetsrule has logged out**

**Fansarecool has logged out**

**Ilikesand has logged out**

**Weaponsarefun:** lets goo!

**Fatewillprovideus:** okay.tenten...

**Weaponsarefun has logged out**

**Fatewillprovideus has logged out**

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** did he jus say tenten?

**Avengerforlife0723:** hn...

**Cherryblossomsaremylife:** SOME ONE GET ME A TRANSLATOR!

**Avengerforlife0723:** lets go

**Cherryblossomsaremylife has logged out**

**Avengerforlife0723 has logged out**

**Ramenisgood:** Hey I'm back! Hey, where did everyone go?

**END CHAT SESSION**

Sasuke and Sakura closed their laptops at the same time and looked at each other out of surprise. Sasuke was the first to look away. He got out and put the

laptop back in the room followed by Sakura. While she was putting it away Sasuke saw that her computer had her name etched into it. They walked out

together and walked to the dining room. They raced to the kitchen and began to cook. At the end of their cooking fest, they sat down. Sakura was eating

ramen while Sasuke was eating onigiri.When Sakura finished, Sasuke was going to eat a mouthful of spaghetti when her stomach growled. She blushed and

looked away from his gaze. When she turned to look back at him, he stuffed the spaghetti into her mouth. She was gonna protest, but she just chewed and

ate. She wasn't angry, no. She was delighted to know that he trusted her enough to share his food. When they finished, They walked to the movie room and

began to watch Evans Almighty. They were laughing a lot. But it was mostly Sakura. Sasuke meerly chuckled. At the end of the movie, they headed off to

bed. They were reluctant to get in, but they worked it out. Sasuke on the left, Sakura on the right. They were tired so they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

GAAAAH!!! That was sorta kinda long! -smiles- It was random but it gives you something to read until I come up with a plot for a- wait, I won't spoil it.

1.minna: everyone

2.yamate: stop it/no

tell me if I'm wrong!

ANYWAY!!!

What should I plot?

a)carnival?

b)dorm?

c)cherry blossom festivels?

Review

rEview

reView

revIew

reviEw

revieW

Do what it say!!!! And, YOUR vote counts!!!!!

JYA NE!!!!


	13. the festival especially long for you!

I am feeling good so I'm going to try to update everyday!!!!

**For the latest review! **

**PinkCherries: **When I seperate the lines, it makes it easier on the eyes. Also, if i don't, it make my chappie look short XD.

**rayray-rchl-chan:** By dorm I mean should they move into them XD sorry for not explaining!

**LadySakura08:** Thanks!

**'GothLolita27':** What do you mean?

**Ravengrl: **I will!!!

Anyway... moving along...

* * *

**.::Sakura's POV::.**

Mmm... So...Soft... Even my bed isn't this soft... The morning rays of sunlight were drifted on my face. The _LATE_ morning rays. Oh em gee!!!! I wasn't facing

the window! The window is on Sasuke's side!!! I let my eyes flutter open to see onyx eyes staring back. "Sasuke-kun, what time is it?" I said sleepily. "11:00

a.m." he said in that monotone voice of his. "NANI?! Nande? Nande Kami-sama?" I yelled and whispered. I started to freak out. Sasuke grabbed my

shoulders and said, "It's SATURDAY!" I sighed. Why didn't I remember? Because the sight of Sasuke in my bed is astonishing, even though I know why he's

there. Oh, and, if you guys are thinking negative with those nasty minds of yours I still have my dignity thank you very much. I settled down and walked to the

kitchen. I picked out a glass, some milk, whipped cream, and hersheys syrup(its chocolate). I poured some milk in the glass, then some chocolate syrup. Then

I put it in the microwave for one minute. When it was done, I put it again for thirty seconds and started to shake the whipped cream. When it was finished I

squeezed or pressed on the nozzle and put the cream on top of the chocolate milk. I walked to the living room and sat down, sipping and eating at the same

time. I grabbed the remote and began flipping channels half-heartedly. Saturdays are usually boring... Hmm... Where was Sasuke? I walked into the kitchen to

put my glass into the sink when I saw ALL 30 of my maids flirting with Sasuke. Including Mizu.

**.::Sasuke's POV::.**

I watched as Sakura came in the kitchen. THANK KAMI-SAMA!!! Uh-oh: A dark aura began to fill the room. I feel bad for the maids. The only time this

aura came was when Sakura was pissed and Inner Sakura came out. I'm starting to feel bad. 3,2,...1..." What's going on here!" Inner Sakura said with a deep

low tome filled with antagonism. The maids froze and slowly turned to Sakura-well, Inner Sakura. Mizu was at the front of the crowd, fingering me. Ew. A

thirty-year old woman fingering me. That's just wrong. Inner Sakura proceded to walk through the crowd, the maids making way for her. Mizu didn't notice

the footsteps getting louder and louder. It was only when Inner Sakura tapped her on the shoulder did she acknowledge her standing there. She stiffened at

the sight of what appeared to be Sakura on the outside, but Inner Sakura on the inside. Sakura's fist clenched and Mizu gulped. Sakura grabbed the front of

Mizu's collar and lifted her up. "Mizu, What.were.you.doing!?" Sakura yelled in her ear. "N-n-n-not-t-nothing Sakura-san" Mizu stuttered. Sakura tightened

her grip on the collar and Mizu winced. "WHY WERE YOU FINGERING SASUKE?!" Sakura yelled again. Mizu said nothing but she was shaking with

fear. "ANSWER ME!!" She yelled as loud as she could. Mizu trembled under her glare. She turned to me for help. I gave her the worst death glare possible

on earth and Mizu started to cry. Sakura dragged Mizu all the way to the front yard. The maids followed. I followed too. Sakura put chakra all over her arm

and threw the maid on the other side of the road and yelled, "YOU'RE FIRED!!!!" She turned to the other maids while slamming the door. "Who's next?!"

She said with a voice filled with malice. The maids cowered under her glare. "We-we won't do it anymore Sakura-san!" A maid named Tsukebi said.

"ENOUGH! If Sasuke tells me any of you were flirting with him starting now, YOU WILL END UP LIKE MIZU!" The maids cowered at this and ran to the

areas they work for. Sakura smirked. "Isn't tomorrow the annual cherry blossom festival?" I asked. Her pink head bobbed up and down excitedly. Wait for

it... Wait for it... "Will you go with me?!" She asked excitedly once more. "Hn." I said, nodding, inwardly happy. "YAY!" She screamed, hugging me. ... Wait,

hugging me?! I slowly hugged back as to regain my oh so cool posture. Sakura squealed. "Don't do that." I said to her. Squealing goes into the catagory of

squealing fangirls. And squealing fangirls means I have to run very far away thus wasting my precious time on them. So, yeah!

**.::Normal POV::.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up extra early to get her hair done by Ino and to pick out some kimono(1). Sakura went downstairs to eat waffles. When she was done, she saw Tsukebi fingering Sasuke. And since I don't believe in fillers I'll try to speed this up. Sakura gave Tsukebi the same fate as Mizu. The doorbell rang-it was Ino. Sakura and Ino hurried to her room to do her hair. Ino's hair was down but in a half ponytail. She put Sakura's hair into a bun with chopstick with ornaments on it. Ino's kimono was baby blue with some blazing red staring at the bottom and moving up the kimono. Her bow color was dark blue. Sakura's kimono was a buttercream yellow color with a small sakura tree on the bottom corner of the kimono. With Sakura petals floating around. Ino texted Hinata and Tenten to come over so she coud do their hair:

_From: Ino_

_To: Tenten_

_--------------------------------_

_Hey Tenten! Come to Sakura's_

_so we could do your hair!!!_

_-------------------------------_

_From: Tenten_

_To:Ino_

_---------------------------------_

_Okay I'll be there in a few!_

_---------------------------------_

_From: Ino_

_To: Hinata_

_----------------------------------_

_Come to Sakura's. We have to do_

_your hair!_

_----------------------------------_

_From: Hinata_

_To: Ino_

_---------------------------------_

_O-okay._

_--------------------------------_

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She ws missing some stuff... hm.. She was missing... Jewelry!!! Sakura was missing Jewelry!!! She was not intending to

wear any so she just went downstairs. Sasuke was wearing a black kimono with a gray serpent on the sides. Everyone was wearing getas (2). At the bottom

of the stairs, Sasuke was waiting for Sakura. "Close your eyes," Sasuke said. Sakura did so and felt something slide around her neck, not tightly. She felt

something on her wrist too. "Open," Sasuke said. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her neck. She saw a necklece and a pink stone shaped as a sakura

petal dangling. On her wrists, the same design but the petals are all over the bracelet. When she turned her attention back to Sasuke, he kneeled down and

said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura gasped and nodded. She was so happy, she would jump off a 100 yard deep cliff and come back up unharmed due

to happiness. He slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger. The ring was gold and the diamond was pink and shone brightly. She jumped up and hugged him,

feet of the floor. Sasuke was so happy, he twirled her around. They looked at each other, and they shared a wonderful passion-filled kiss, until someone

interrupted them. "AHEM," Shikamaru coughed, arriving just then to see Sasuke and Sakura sharing a wonderful passionete kiss so he had the urge to break

it up. They finally broke apart and blushed. Well, Sakura did, but not Sasuke. He had to regain his "cool and calm" posture. "Hm?" Sakura said. "You sound

like me," Sasuke said, happy, but not showing it. Little did they know, someone was videotaping the _ENTIRE_ thing. The shadow snickered and hid her video

camera in her purse. The mysterious shadow proceded down the stairs. The figure appeared in front of them. The figure was... (a/n: Drumroll please!!! -drum

roll-) "Hinata-chan? Who are you going with?" Sakura asked. But before the shy girl could reply a shout of, "HINATA-CHAN, ARE YOU COMING

NOW?!" Naruto. That. Dobe. "SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT JERK!!!!!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke put an arm

around Sakura's waist out of protection from the dobe. Sakura blushed heavily. "Oh, Teme's got a girlfriend!!!!" Naruto said, crashing down on the floor,

laughing. "Hey, lets watch the stuff in my video camera while we're waiting for everyone else." Hinata said, snickering. She put the cords on the T.V. This was

a new tape. The only thing on it was... Well... YOU KNOW SO YOU DON'T NEED ME TO TELL YOU!!! Okay back to the story. Hinata played it and

during the video, Naruto's eyes widened to the point that Sakura was afraid his eyes would fall out. Sasuke just sat there. Angry, yes. But...No... Shikamaru

just said, "Troublesome." When the couple started kissing (in the video) Neji, Tenten, and Ino walked in. "HOLY," Neji said, "CRAP!!!" Tenten finished for

him. "That's my Sakura!" Ino said, causing Sakura to blush. "Ano, should we go now?" Sakura said, changing the subject. Eveyone got up and walked out the

door. At the park, Sasuke had reserved seats and his family (yes, Sasuke's family is alive) was waiting for them. "Hi Sasu-chan!" Mikoto said, embracing her

son. Sasuke blushed and said, "Mom, let go! My friends are behind me!" She finally let go and she looked over the group. When she looked over Sakura, her

eyes saw the ring Sasuke had bought earlier. "Oh em gee! Are you Sasu-chan's girlfriend?" She said enthusiasticly. Sakura blushed and nodded. "Then who's

this brat?!" Mikoto said and pointed to none other than Ami. She mock gasped and when she spotted Sakura her ugly pug face turned into a snarl. "Some

arrogant fangirl," Sasuke said, throwing Ami out like Sakura did to Mizu and Tsubeki. "Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" Ami whined but Sasuke yelled, "GUARDS! THIS

FANGIRL IS BOTHERING ME! BRING HER TO THE LAND OF SUNA AND IMPRISON HER THERE!" The guards lifted her up and proceded to

the guard jeep, threw her in, and began their drive to Suna. Sakura and Mikoto smirked. "Ahem." Fugaku coughed. Everyone turned to him. "I see that

Sasuke has a girlfriend. And who are you miss?" Sakura said, " Haruno Sakura," and bowed politely. "I like her already. She'll be a nice addition to the

family." Fugaku said, smirking. Sakura and Sasuke turned bright red and Itachi burst out laughing. When Sasuke spotted the onigiri He dived for it and began

eating.Sakura and the rest sweatdropped. It's just rice!I'm guessing that it must be normal for Sasuke to act like that... Sasuke chewed the onigiri hungrily, like

he hadn't eaten in days. "Gee Sakura-chan! Is your cooking that horrible?!" Ino said, causing giggles from her group. "No, he just likes onigiri." Sakura said,

and sighed out of exhasperation. The seats reserved for them was high, but stable. and there was no roof, so that the petals were free to float down into the

seats. Sakura was watching as a cherry blossom fell from it's flower and as it fell, Sakura held out her hand for the petal to fall onto. The petal fell freely into

Sakura's hands, the soft, pink flower petal. Sakura giggled as the petals started to fall on her, as if she was a sakura tree, regaining it's petals. She smiled as

she looked up to see the tree that covered and acted as a roof. So _THAT'S_ how they kept falling. She looked at Mikoto and smiled at her, who smiled back.

She looked around for Sasuke but didn't see him.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Okay ready guys?" Sasuke whispered, to Naruto,Shikamaru and Neji, who had rings in their hands. Neji had a diamond ring, the diaomind white and gray. Shikamaru's diamond was blue, and Naruto's was a yellowish color. "Hai!" they whispered back to them. They were hiding on top of the cherry blossom tree that was covering the reserved seats. That's why there were a lot of sakura petals falling on Sakura- The boy's weight, all three of them, were pretty heavy... "Alright, plan A commence!" Sasuke whispered rather loudly, but not loud enough that Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten didn't hear. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto sprang in front of who they each liked, and it's kind of obvious who's going to who. But, If you have forgotten, Neji jumped in front of Tenten first, Shikamaru jumped in front of Ino second, Naruto jumped in front of Hinata third, and Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura last. Whe the boys jumped, they kissed the girls in front of them. When they broke apart, the boys asked the girls the same thing Sasuke asked Sakura. A chorus of,"Will you be my girlfriend,"s were heard as they asked. All girls squealed and jumped on the boys- except for Sakura because Sasuke already asked. Sasuke smirked and yelled, "Plan A, SUCCESS!" Sakura smiled and said, "You did this for them?" Sasuke smiled and nodded, laughing. Wait, LAUGHING? DID YOU READ RIGHT? Yes, smiled. And laughed. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi stared wide eyed at Sasuke laughing. Itachi took out his Camcorder and said "Man, I've got to put this on youtube!" Mikoto said no comment because it was rare enough that Sasuke smiled. NOW HE LAUGHED?! What had she missed out on in her son's life? Fugaku was wondering the same thing. Sakura hugged Sasuke. Their eyes got wider when Sasuke hurridly returned it. "This is definatly going on youtube." Itachi said, wide eyed all the way. Sakura started to eat. She ate an onigiri that Sasuke didn't get to. And some spaghetti. At sunset, they were going to walk home when Fugaku said, "Yamate. Come here, Sasuke, Sakura, I need to speak with you two."

* * *

Enough for now! This by far, is the LONGEST chapter I have ever made. Thanks for reading!!!

(1) kimono-it's like a japanese dress. and sometimes its normal and sometimes its fancy

(2) geta- a kind of japanese shoes. Like the ones Samurai jack wears.

Leave lot's of,

Reviews

rEviews

reViews

revIews

reviEws

revieWs

reviewS

Jya Ne!


	14. The New kids

**Oh, I'm gonna try to write long chapters like the cherry blossom fest. MY OC ENTERS! Several others too. I wont change the couples though ! It will still be Sasusaku and the rest! X3 there you go**!

* * *

"So, are you guys getting married?" Mikoto said, causing Sakura to blush. "Because we'll allow it," Fugaku said, smirking. "Sakura, please go home. I need to 

talk to my dad." Sasuke said, smiling. "H-hai. Arigatou, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san." Sakura said before she left. "So, how should I propose?" Sasuke asked.

Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes widened. "We were joking." Fugaku said, "But if you really want to..." And they started to plan.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to the rays of sun ray softly hitting her face. She looked at herself to make sure Sasuke didn't try anything... Well... ANYTHING.

Sakura looked over herself, clothes, check. Okay, time to eat! Wait, where's Sasuke? Sakura ran to the kitchen and saw a note that said, 'In the bed room,

look out my window'. Sakura ran to the window and was greeted with flowers on her front lawn that formed a heart. In the heart wrote, 'Sasusaku 4ever'(a/n:

XD). Sakura's heart melted. She saw Sasuke holding out his arms under the window. Sakura jumped and fell into his arms. "Happy valentines day, Sakura,"

Sasuke said, resting his head on Sakura's shoulder. "Happy valentines day." All went black.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open. So it was a dream.

**-Sakura's POV-**

I can't believe it was a dream! I knew it! It was _TOO_ kawaii(1)!! I sighed. This will be a long day. So far I've thrown out ten maids, including Mizu and

Tsubeki, for flirting with Sasuke. Time for announcing our boyfriend girlfriend relationship. With a twist. Hehehehe. That's right-I haven't announced it yet. I

walked to the stage and pushed the intercom. The intercom is in all rooms. "ALL MAIDS, REPORT TO STAGE ROOM! SASUKE, REPORT TO STAGE

ROOM! That is all," I said through the intercom. Soon, I heard stampedes of maids running to the stage room. They sat down in front of the stage. Sasuke

walked in, hands in pocket. I grabbed the mic. "Sasuke, join me on stage. It's time to announce _that_." I said, smirking. Sasuke smirked in response and

walked to the stage and put his arms around my waist. My smirk became bigger as some maids gasped. "How should we announce it?" Sasuke whispered to

me. "I have a plan," I whispered back. "OKAY! Everyone, you better not mess with Sasuke-kun anymore-" I was cut off by Chamake, "WHY NOT?!"

"Sasuke," I whispered to him, "pretend we're engaged." "Aren't we?" Sasuke whispered back. I blushed. He smirked. I just nodded and yelled, "MAYBE IF

YOU'VE BEEN LISTENING, INSTEAD OF INTERRUPTING, YOU WOULD KNOW!!! Unfortunately, you need to hear this too.. Look at my left

hand." A bit back, Sasuke put the ring on my other finger, saying we'd get married. The maids looked but some couldn't see so I took a picture of my left

hand and put in on the computer, which was hooked to a projector. When the maids finally saw, they gasped and when they turned back to Sasuke and I, we

two were kissing passionately. Most of the maids gasped and ran out, crying, but some stayed and congratulated them. When they broke apart they were,

well, I, was blushing madly. Suddenly, I fainted. I was knocked cold until 3:00 A.M. When I woke up, I was in my room and Sasuke was sleeping beside me,

a worried look on his face. I smiled and put my head in his chest, and went to sleep with happy thoughts. A few seconds after I had fallen asleep, Sasuke

woke, feeling movement. He saw that I had put my head in his chest and smiled a true Uchiha smile that was reserved for me. Almost at once when he knew I

was asleep, he lightly kissed my forehead and fell asleep.

**-Normal POV- **

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to see Sakura shaking him, her dressed and angry. "What?" he said, dazed. "HELLO?! Today's MONDAY!!!!" Sakura

yelled. At this, Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura ran out and as she did she yelled, "I'll wait downstairs!!!!" Sasuke hurridly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Slow down Sasuke!" Sakura said to him as he came panting down the three story house. "IT. There's.. " Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura held a clock near

his face. The clock read, 6:00 A.M. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY?!" Sasuke yelled at her. He was gonna continue when he

saw tears in her eyes. He yelled really loud. She didn't like being yelled at. "Sakura I-" Sasuke said, but Sakura cut him off. "I w-was j-j-j-jus-s-t-t-trying to

help." She then ran to school, wiping her tears away. Sakura didn't look up. She was running full speed when she bumped hard into someone. She fell and

looked up. Standing there was two girls, and two boys. The first girl on the right's hair was black with blue highlights. She had dark blue eyes. The other girl's

hair was brown and had dark green eyes.One of the guy's hair was brown and the other black. They both had light blue eyes. "Daijabou?" (2) The girl with

highlights said, kneeling down to Sakura. "Hai." Sakura said, studying the girl. This one's hair was pulled back. But just her bangs. The rest hung down,

showing her highlights. The other girl kneeled down too. "I'm sorry for you bumping into Tonoke!" She said, tears in her eyes. 'Drama queen' Sakura thought.

"Tonoke, say sorry!" The boy with brown hair kneeled down and said, "Okay Niyuki! Jeez! Sorry, pink-headed girl!" Sakura slapped him at this nickname.

Only one person was allowed to call her that! Tonoke held the spot where she slapped him while he staggered back. "Sorry for the trouble," The one with

highlights said, smiling weakly, "I'm Sirena Yaika, That's Niyuki Rairiru. The boy you slapped was Tonoke Nukeko, and the one still standing is Sharugi

nii!-chan" Sakjura smiled and said, " My name's Haruno Sakura, but you can just call me Sakura." Everyone nodded. Their happy moment was shattered by

an overreactive fiance yelling, "SAKURA!!!" Sasuke pulled Sakura up and wrapped his hands around her waist protectively. The others blinked and stood

up, wondering what the ramen's going on!!! "Good timing Sasuke, these are-" She was interrupted by Sasuke who said, "Whatever, let's go." While Sasuke

and Sakura walked away, Sakura looked from behind her and shrugged. When they were out of earshot from the others, Sasuke said, "I don't want you

talking to them." Sakura looked annoyed at this. " Nande? Nande is it everyone I meet you tell me not to see them?!" She yelled. Sirena and the others heard

this, and decided to eavesdrop. "I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!!!" Sasuke roared. "I DON'T NEED THAT MUCH PROTECTION!!!" Sakura

yelled back as she ran into the school, crying her eyes out. Sasuke tried to follow, but was held back by a small hand. "Let her be, Sasuke. She needs some

alone time." Sirena said, and walked into the school with her friends and her brothers. Sasuke frowned and walked into the large school. He sat in class,

pondering. Sakura walked in but didn't sit next to him. He frowned at her new behaviour. There were 4 empty chairs surrounding her. The class was missing

four students. Eh, what did he care? The door opened. "Oh Em GEE!! KAKASHI-SENSEI'S EARLY!!!" Naruto shouted. The class looked at the clock

and back at the teacher, who was... Picking his nose? He wiped his finger and said, "The only reason I'm early is because we have four new students. Come

in!" Sirena, Niyuki, Yonoke, and Sharugi walked in the class. Tonoke scanned the room and his eyes fell on Sakura. "Hey! Pink headed girl! Sakura!" he said.

Sakura smiled in response. "Well, since you all know each other well, minna, please sit next to Sakura. Sirena sat to the right of Sakura, Niyuki to the left,

Sharugi behind, and Tonoke in front. Sasuke growled loudly. The whole class looked at him and Sakura's smile faltered. "Someting wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi

said, amused. Sasuke shook his head and looked away. Sakura frowned. It's been a while since he was like that. He'll get over it, Right? Sirena, Sakura, and

Niyuki were passing notes:

**Sakura: Hey guys, wassup?**

_Sirena: Nm. What bout u guys?_

Niyuki: I'm bored!!!! Hey Sakura: Your bf's staring at us with a killer look -sweatdrop-

_Is he over protective?_

**Sometimes.**

More like ALL THE TIME!

**Sometimes he can be sweet!**

_We heard your conversation with him after he ran off with you._

He sounded mad...

**He's just jealous, he's actually very sweet in...**

_His own way?_

**How'd you know?**

_That's what everyone says itheir bf acts up._

Yeah!

**Actually, guys, he's my fiance**

_Oh Em GEE!!!!_

**Lol. your faces are priceless.**

_You guys ARENT right?_

**Yes, we are.**

_Shame shame, shame... So young too_

**Urisai!!! ( 3 )**

LOL

_Oh SHUT UP_

_**I'm bored!!!**_

Sharugi watched them closely. He cared deeply for his sister, since that was the only family he had. Tonoke's chair was turned around, making a staring

contest with Sakra, since Kakashi-pervert was reading his pervert book. Sakura won the staring contest because Sirena blew into his eyes. Sakura laughed

quietly. When Niyuki was finished copying notes, she talked with Sirena and Sakura. She wanted to talk to Sharugi- mainly because she liked him, but was

too shy... When the bell rang, She rushed to P.E. Ironically, Sirena, Tonoko, Sakura, Niyuki, and Sasuke had the same schedule. At P.E., Gai was standing

in the middle of the tracks and was whispering to Lee. Sakura ran to Ino, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru alond with Sirena's gang. "Hey

forehead girl! Where were you earlier?!" Ino said, walking over to her. "I'm sorry Ino, I got sidetracked this morning and Sasuke yelled at me." Sakura said to

her. Sirena had a pained look on her face. So she was just a sidetrack? She ran away from them.

When Sakura realised what she said she yealled, "I didn't mean it like that!!!!" Sirena didn't stop. She didn't like it when she tried to be nice to

people and then to be pushed around and to hear that she's a burden. "Aw, great. The last time this happened, she transffered here." Tonoke said before

running after her. Sasuke was on his way to gym when he saw Sirena run past. 'Hn, serves her right.' He thought and kept walking. Then he saw everyone else

appear and he heard Sakura say, "Have you seen Sirena? Which way did she go???" Sasuke pointed and earned a kiss on the cheek. By the time they caught

up to Sirena she was running in the wide street. "SIRENA WATCH OUT!!!" They all shouted when a speeding lexus hit the poor young girl. "SIRENA!!!"

Sakura yelled. The driver stopped and came out. "I swear! I didn't see her!!!" He said, scared. Sakura called police. When the medical staff arrived to take

the girl in, the girl was still concious. "We'll visit you after school!" Sakura said to her. She weakly nodded and was carried into the ambulance to be taken to

the hospital. Sakura began to cry. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino asked. "I-I-It w-w-was m-my f-fa-fault..." She stuttered. "No it wasnt," Sharugi said, "She

often gets told that she's a burden and get worked up about it. She thought the wrong thing of what you said so it's not your fault." Sakura had calmed down.

"Arigatou," She said to him. They walked back into class, but performed horribly due to their moods. After school, they all agreed to go to the hospital. They

had to walk since Sasuke refused to use his car on them. Sasuke didn't go to the hospital. He went "home". When they reached there, they asked a nurse

about her status. "She has three broken ribs, her right arm is broken and her let wrist too, but nothing fatal." Sakuar gasped at all the injuries. "Can we visit

her?" Sharugi asked. "Yes, room 330." The nurse replied. "Arigatou," he said and they sprinted to the room. Sharugi opened the door slowly to see she was in

bad condition. A cast on her arms, and around her chest. "Gomenasai! Sirena-chan! I didn't mean it like that!!!!" Sirena said, "I realised that before the car hit

me..." They visited until 7:00. Sakura went home. "How is she?" Sasuke asked, not looking at her, his face emotionless. "Three broken ribs, broken arm, and

wirst, but other than that, she's okay! " Sakura said with a sad smile. She brought her pillow and a blanket downstairs and pulled out the pull-out couch. "Oh

come on!" Sasuke said, annoyed. "I'm still mad." Sakura said, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Another long one... For the ones that I made wait...**

**(1) kawaii-cute**

**(2) Daijabou- Are you okay?**

**( 3 ) urisai- shut up**

**Sasuke: Please review or Itachi will kill me in the next chapter.**


	15. A horrible day

**Yayz! a longer chappie!!! Didja like the other chappie? Thanks for reading! go ahead and read this one!  
**

* * *

Sakura moved around in her sleep. She started to groan and flip the covers all around her. Sasuke was a heavy sleeper and didn't really wake up much but

then he saw, heard, and felt, what Sakura was doing.

In Sakura's dream, she was chasing Sasuke "No! Sasuke? SASUKE!!!" Sakura cried out to his figure, who was walking away. "SASUKE!!! PLEASE

DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" She cried out once more. Tears were quickly cascading down her cheeks. She started running. "SASUKE!!!" She shouted, as

Sasuke's figure sunk into the ground. When Sakura reached where he had sunk, she poked it, and it was solid. She pounded on it, yelling, "SASUKE!!!!

NOO!!!! PLEASE!!!" Sasuke appeared behind her and he had his katana unsheathed, pointing it towards her. "Sasuke-kun?!NO!!!" She shrieked as she felt

the metal flat side of the sword on her neck. She ran, as fast as she could, and when she looked back, Sasuke's katana was inside of him, a tall figure looming

over him, stabbing the kunai deeper into him. "SASUKE!!!" She yelled and ran to him. The killer turned to her and-

"SAKURA, WAKE UP!!!!" Sasuke yelled,causing her to jump in shock. When Sakura was aware Sasuke was in ront of her, and alive, she hugged him

tightly. "Sa-sakura?" He said, lightly blushing. He hugged back, soon to find that his chest was getting wet. "Wha? SAKURA?" He asked again, worried that

she was going mental. "Sa-sasuke?" She said. "So it was a dream..." Sakura mumbled, but Sasuke caught it. " What was a dream?" He questioned. She

explained it to him and he had a serious look on his face. "Who killed me?" he asked for the third time. "I told you, you woke me up so I didn't see his face."

She replied quietly."Well," Sakura said, "Let's get dressed. School's in thirty minutes!" She skipped to the bathroom and began her routine. At school, she

saw that Sirena and the others didn't come. Since Sakura healed her at the hospital, Sirena should be back today... A poof was heard as Kakashi walked in,

10 minutes late. "YOURE-" the class started but was interrupted by a, "I got lost on the road of life... Deal with it, punk." Most of the students gasped,

Kakashi wasn't allowed to talk to students like that! Sakura smirked at Tonoke's foolishness. "Tonoke, realease the jutsu and sit down..." Sakura stated,

bored with the jutsu. "Sakura-chan, you're no fun!" Tonoke said as he realeased the jutsu. Sasuke growled at the -chan at the end of Sakura's name.

_'Only I can call her that!' _Sasuke thought

**_'But you never used the suffix...'_ **Inner Sasuke pointed out

_'Yeah, but she's my girlfriend!'_

**_'And yet you haven't told anyone or gotten the message across to anyone except for the rest of the gang.'_**

_'BUT STILL!!!'_

**_'You are so selfish'_**

_'Hey, I'm you right?'_

**_'Yes...'_**

_'Then you just called yourself selfish.'_

**_'OH SHUT UP!!!'_**

"UCHIHA? Earth to Uchiha, are you there?" Tonoke asked, waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Hn?" He said, tryig to get his posture back. "Class is

over." He stated, and walked away. Sasuke stayed sitting and when he looked up, he saw Tonoke's arms around her waist. He growled and walked toward

them. He ran in the middle of them and made Sakura fall in the process. Tonoke caught her, but just barely. "DUDE!!! Yout tripped Sakura-chan!" Tonoke

yelled at him. Sakura was on the floor, crying. She had scraped her knee, and elbows. "Sa-Sakura, I-" A hand on his chest stopped Sasuke from going any

further. Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's lap, crying. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and brought her to the nurse. Little did they know, A purple headed girl

was watching nearby. 'Hehehehe! Sasuke will be mine!!!!' She thought, laughing maniacaly. Sasuke walked slowly, so he wouldn't hurt Sakura any further-

Sakura had gone unconcious. She was waking up. Her eyelids were heavy, so she could only open them to slits. "Sa-sa-sasuke?" She asked, holding her

hand to his chest. "Shhh, you rest, okay?" He said, putting her hand down. She slightly nodded and fell asleep. Sasuke then began to run. She was losing

blood- fast. When he reached the nurse's office, he knocked hard on the door. No one opened it so he opened it and set the girl on the bed. He applied

alcohal on the wounds and she only twitched. He put the bandages (ninja ones!) on her wounds and woke her. Sakura woke up to se her wouds didn't hurt

anymore so he swung her legs over the cot and pulled Sasuke and herself to the next class- gym. "ALL RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!!

CHANGE INTO YOUR GYM CLOTES!!! QUICKLY NOW!!!!" Gai yelled. His voice echoed through out the gym. Sakura ran into the changing room

and changed into blue shorts and a white tank top. The school had changed the colors! "Sakura, you okay?" Hinata asked, looking at her elbows. "I'm fine!"

Sakura said, trying to reassure the girl. "Then you won't have trouble with the weapon practice?" Tenten asked, grinning. "Of course not!!!!"Sakura said,

"How do you know today is weapon practice?" Tenten gestured toward the targets. "Ooooohhhh" Sakura said, eyeing the kunais. Tenten and Sakura walked

out holding the equipment. Sakura holding then basket full of kunai, Tenten holding the targets. "CHERRY BLOSSOM!!! PANDA!!! SET THE TARGETS

UP!!!!" Gai yelled, flashing his very bright smile, causing Lee, who was staring at Gai's face, to go temporarily blind. Two kunais flew towards Gai and lightly

grazed either side of his head, and puncturing the back wall. "I wouldn't like being called cherry blossom by a teacher." Sakura said, fire dancing in her glaring

eyes. "I wouldn't like to be called panda by anybody," Tenten said, fire dancing in her eyes also. Gai was silent for a moment, then said, "OKAY,

YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!! TARGET PRACTICE! BEGIN!", his voice cracking.

Sasuke walked quickly to his next class. He wanted to see Yame. Yame was his other girlfriend. In onther words, he was cheating on our favorite little cherry

blossom. "Hey babe," Sasuke whisperd in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, how bout a lil' sumtin?" She said, capturing Sasuke's lips.

Soon, they were making out on the desks. With Sakura, she needed to get to class early. She had to get her diary out of her desk before anyone read it. She

opened the classroom door to see no one was there. She ran to her desk and took it out. She was about to leave and act like nothing happened when she

heard someone moan. She ignored it at first, but the moans got loader and echoed the room. Her curiosity got the best of her so she traced the moans to the

closet door. She opened it quickly to see a shirtless Sasuke, a Yame with only her pants and a bra on, and Sasuke giving hickies to Yame. She dropped her

diary and the lock burst open. Sasuke looked up to see a horrified Sakura. "Sakura, it's not what you think!" He said before she fled the room, hot tears of

regret cascading quickly down her face. "Forget about her, Shall we continue?" Yame said, pulling Sasuke down. He put his shirt on, and locked Yame in the

closet. He then attempted to find Sakura, who should be at lunch with Ino and the gang.

Sakura was sitting next to Ino, bawling her eyes out. "What happened to her?" Tenten asked when Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata sat at one table.

"Sasuke... Yame... Second base..." Sakura sniffled out. Eyeryone at the table gasped. Naruto started choking on his ramen. After his little ramen episode, he

yelled, "SASUKE-TEME AND YAME WERE AT SECOND BASE AND WAS CHEATING ON YOU?!" Causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at

him. After he yelled that, Sasuke burst through the cafeteria doors. When he spotted Sakura, he started walking to her. Everyone gave him looks of disgust-

even his fanclub. He started to wonder why. When he got near them, Sakura's fanboys blocked his path. He beat them up and walked towards Sakura and

put a hand on her shoulder. The girls swatted it away as Sakura started bawling again. "Sakura," He breathed out. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata ran Sakura to the

girls bathroom before Sasuke could say anything else. When they were gone, The guys glared at Sasuke. "Why are you glaring at me?" He said, not knowing

that Naruto and everyone present in the cafeteria knew. Everyone was silent for a minute. "SASUKE-TEME!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO

SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto yelled. "What are you talking about dobe? I didn't do anything to her!!!" Sasuke said back. "SO BEING NAKED WITH A

GIRL IN THE CLOSET IS NOTHING TO YOU?!" Naruto yelled. Along with a couple, "YEAH!"s and "SASUKE-KUN! HOW COULD YOU?!"s

from fangirls. Sasuke's face reddened. He was caught.

In the bathroom, Sakura was washing her face. When she looked up, her makeup was gone but her eyes were still puffy. "Are you okay Sakura?" Ino asked,

patting her frends back. "N-no..." Sakura stuttered. She was hurt. Her boyfriend, no, fiance, was cheating on her, and they were... "Are you gonna dump

him?" Hinata said, twiddling her fingers together. "Y-Y-y-y-yes..." Sakura said, a tear sliding down her porcelian skin. She wiped it away and walked into the

cafeteria. She walked over to Sasuke. "Sakura I-" Sasuke was cut off but Sakura cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. She took off the ring put it in his

hand, and slapped him. "WHY DON'T YOU GIVE IT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN THE CLOSET?!" Sakura yelled and ran to Konoha park. Sasuke

stood there, a hand mark on his face, stunned. Most of the girls in Sasuke's fanclub admired her for this. Except for Ami. She's a... Well, I don't want to type

it so... You think of something.

In the park, Sakura was sitting on a swing, rocking back and forth slowly hugging her self.

_'What went wrong?'_

**_'Maybe you didn't give him what he wants?'_**

_'So much for sympathy...'_

**_' -cries- '_**

_'I guess it wasn't ment to be...'_

**_'M-m-m-maybe...'_**

Sakura looked at a cherry blossom petal floating freely from its flower. Down, down, It landed in Sakura's hand. "Mother, what would you do?" Sakura

quietly asked herself.

Back in the cafeteria, Sasuke saw Yame apprach him. "Hey babe, wanna continue our little session?" She said, trying to kiss Sasuke. He slapped her.

"Because of you, I lost my fiance." He said, officially pissed. "It's your own fault for asking me out." She said to him. That statement hit a deep spot in his

heart. He turned to his friends for help. They looked away from him. They wished he didn't do it, but... "She's right Sasuke." Neji said, calmly. "WHAT DO

YOU KNOW?!" Sasuke yelled grabbing his collar. Neji remained calm and said, "If you hadn't asked her out, you wouldn't be in this mess." Sasuke felt a

dagger in his heart. He now knew, he was right. Sasuke ran to the park. She should be there. When he arrived, She was there alright, there lying on the

ground face first. He shook her. "Sakura?" No reply. "SAKURA!!!!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I was going to end it here, but, since I feel generous today, I will continue it!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nurses rushed around, trying to get the pink headed girl stable. She was unconcious and her breathing was hitched. Her heart beat was going faster and

faster. If this continued, she would die... No! Sasuke couldn't think that. He was outside the Emergency Room, where he took Sakura when he saw her. He

was waiting outside. He cursed at himself. He was the reason this happened. "Sasuke-san?" A nuse said. "HOW IS SHE?" Sasuke immediately said. " I think

you better see her now." Said the nurse, and she brought him inside the room. Sakura's eyes were closed, her breathing hitched still, her heart beat normal.

Sasuke held her hand and lightly squeezed it. He wanted her to know he was there, even when she's unconcious. Sakura's eyes opened to mere sits and

turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-ku-kun?" She asked. "Shh, you're safe now, get some rest." He replied to her. She gave a sliht nod, and closed her eyes.

About ten days after that, Sakura was released from the hospital. She was going to throw out Sasuke's clothes, but then her nurse had said someone needed

to take care of her. So our favorite little raven head signed up for the job. "Give her this green pill in the morning and this red one at night." Tsunade had said

to him. Unfortunately, Sakura still hadn't forgiven him.

That night, Sasuke gave her the red pill and a glass of water. When she was finished, she walked away from Sasuke and went downstairs. "Chotto

Matte(wait a minute)! " Sakura paused as a sign for him to continue. "I have to watch you just in case you start choking! I won't be able to monitor you if you

go downtairs!" He said, almost yelling. Sakura sighed and crawled into her bed. Sasuke was going to do the same when Sakura wrote on a note, 'You're

sleeping on the floor.' Sasuke looked at it over and over again and pouted. "Please Sakura-_chan_?" He said, stretching the chan. "Fine," She said. And they

drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Did you like this chapter? Can you tell me what you think?**

**Sakura: Why is he in bed with me? -whimpers-**

**Sirena: Why, do you think he's gonna rape you?**

**Sakura: -nods-**

**Sasuke: Hey!!!! I'm not a pervert like Kakashi**

**Kakashi: -reads perverted book-**

**Sirena: -Listens to iPod-**

**Kakashi: Please leave reviews. **


	16. Suicidal

Yatta!!! My brother fixed my computer!!!! And in the process, had to delete my and everyone else's, files. Too bad. I'll try to do a remake of the shorter chappies. I'll TRY. AND! I PASSED MY TYPING TEST AT SCHOOL AND GOT AN A!!!

* * *

Sasuke winced as Sakura slapped him. She had done that for every time she saw him that he didn't explain. He had slept downstairs that first night- it didn't seem fair to him that he's the one who did something and he's still sleeping in her bed. To him, it's like killing one of her relatives and still going on with the marriage. He had slept on the floor so his back began to hurt. He walked to the downstairs bathroom and started to wash his face. Whenever he passed over a slap bruise, he winced in pain. His cheeks and some parts of his forehead were covered in slap bruises, making it harder for him to wash his face.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were discussing Sasuke and Sakura's current relationship. "I think it's falling," Tenten said sadly. They all nodded. "This isn't the first time he's cheated on his girlfriend," Naruto said sadly. Ino shifted uncomfortably and asked, "Huh?" Naruto cleared his throat. "It all started when,"

Flashback

_An eleven year old Sasuke was walking to school when a crowd of girls circled around him. 'Oh Kami, fangirls,' he thought, irritated. "Fangirls get away!" he yelled, clearly agitated. None of the girls moved. Suddenly, his girlfriend, Onake, walked towards him. She handed him a laptop with a video on it. The video showed Sasuke kissing a girl named Jakeira. He gasped and gulped when he saw Onoke's bangs cover her eyes. "Sasuke," she said in a deep, threatening voice, "is this real?!" Sasuke gulped and started to back away. 'I-I can't believe that she found out! Who posted this?! Krazybear06859?!!! Who the heck is that?!' "So it's true." Onake said, looking at him. Now he could see tears flowing out of her eyes. "Sasuke, how could you?" She yelled and ran away, horrified._

End flashback

"And that's what happened." Naruto said, watching for their expressions. Ino's eyes were so wide; they could fall out of their sockets if someone hit her on the back. Hinata was crying. Tenten was holding a kunai so tightly, her knuckles were white. Shikamaru was staring at him, processing the information. Neji was watching Naruto intently, as if more were to come. "Grr, that TEME!!!" Tenten hissed under her breath, she was angry, no, angry wasn't the word for what she was feeling. Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist. This was his usual way of calming her down. Tenten growled and turned to him. "Do you want to be sliced and diced and fed to a lobster?!" Tenten hissed to him. Neji immedatly released his hold on his girlfriend. He really didn't want to be fed to a lobster.

Their conversation stopped as Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room. Sakura's eyes were red and puffy. They guessed that she had cried every night. When they saw Sasuke, they wanted to send him to the hospital. He had bruises all over him. When they thought all over him, they thought ALL over him. Sasuke winced as he sat down. Sakura was pretty harsh when she wanted to be. Sasuke remembered that Sakura had dropped her "book". He opened the book and was shocked to read this:

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was fun! I can't believe that Sasuke asked me to marry him!!! It's going to be SUCH a good wedding! Sasuke can be so sweet. I just need to tell him one thing. During second period, I'll tell him,

I love him.

-.-;

SNAP!

Sasuke jerked up to see that Kakashi had banged his ruler on his desk. "So Sasuke, start a diary did you?" Kakashi asked, smirking behind the mask. Sasuke said, "No," and shoved the diary into his bag. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

Sakura wasn't paying attention. She was absently writing things on her blank sheet of paper. When she looked down to see what she wrote, it said, Why me of all people? She glanced at Sasuke getting teased by the teacher. She had listened to his voice quite a bit so she had learned to block him out. She was sad, heck, she was devastated. She was depressed. She thought of going to her shrink but then she decided against it. Sakura had been crying at home when she didn't think Sasuke was around. She was turning into one of those people who think that they have nothing to live for.

_**DING DONG!**_

Sakura got up and walked to her roof. She was on free period. She looked down at the busy street below her. She stepped on the edge of the roof and,

_**SCREECH!**_

_**BANG!**_

"SAKURA!!!!"

And everything went black. When she opened her eyes, mere slits, she was in the middle of the busy road she had seen a few seconds ago. Sakura looked as far as she could without moving. She saw a raven haired boy walk up to her, and then blank again.

Sakura groaned as a bright light surrounded her. _'Wha'?'_ she thought, baffled. She didn't move when she felt herself being lifted. Everything went black for the last time.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and the gang were pacing in the waiting room of the E.R. Sasuke slammed his fists on the table, leaving a small crack. He didn't want to break it, but leave an impression. Ino jolted as he did so, knocking over Shikamaru. "Troublesome women," he said, lifting himself up off the floor. It had been eight hours since Sakura was in the E.R. Sasuke kept worrying.

**_'You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't done that.'_** stated inner Sasuke.

_'Oh shut up! You're the one that told me to do it. YOU wanted it.'_ Sasuke retorted.

**_'But I AM you.'_**

Sasuke had no retort for this as Tsunade burst into the room. "How is she?!" Sasuke half yelled. Tsunade shook her head, and soon yelled, "SHE'LL LIVE!!!" Everyone except Sasuke sweatdropped at the woman. "Hey, hey, Obaa-chan, she's okay right?" Naruto asked, receiving a hard bonk on the head. Naruto winced as he rubbed the lump on his head. "Don't call me Obaa-chan." Tsunade said, crossing her arms, annoyed. "Tsunade-sama what about Sakura?" Tenten asked. "She's okay. All she needs is rest. She's too sick to have visitors so you're going to have to wait a week." Tsunade replied. Everyone's jaws dropped.

-.-;

Sasuke woke up for the tenth time this night. The night Tsunade announced she would be okay. He walked over to his bag and began to read her diary again…

Dear diary,

Oh, my, GOSH!!! When I was about to tell him, I saw Yame and him at… well, you know…

Sasuke looked at the book cover. This must have been a thought diary, because she didn't write anything when she dropped it! A thought diary is a diary that you can't write in, and only close friends can read the book. Sasuke stared sadly at the thought diary.

* * *

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!!! 


	17. I can't believe it!

**I'm so sorry the story was so short!!! I haven't been updating because being in sixth grade isn't working out so well!!! SO MUCH FREAKIN HOMEWORK!!!! Ahem. Anyway… There's this asian kid in my 2nd period- I'll tell you about him at the end of this chapter- so please read it.**

* * *

Sasuke swatted a fly as he walked. It had been one week, Sakura could speak, and Sasuke was visiting her. As he arrived, he saw Ino and Tenten blocking Sakura's room. He stopped in front of them. "Why are you blocking the door?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed. "We can't let you in," they stated, folding their arms. "Why?" Sasuke asked, with a tone of desperation hidden in his voice. "Sakura said not to let you in," Ino yelled, maximum decibels. Sasuke covered his ears when she did this- he still wanted to hear. Sasuke gasped at this. _'She didn't want me to visit her? Why?_' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sakura emerge from her room. He quickly his behind a nearby plant and began to eavesdrop. "Who was that?" Sakura asked sleepily. According to her hair, she might have just woken up. Ino looked down and said, "You-Know-Who!" Sakura's eyes widened and she ran back into her hospital room, shut the door and locked it, causing Ino to sigh. "That girl will never get over him," she said, beginning to guard the door again. Sasuke sighed too, and walked away.

So that's why… She must hate me. I walked down the street and kicked a pebble as I went. Suddenly, the pebble I was kicking strayed from the path, hitting a teen with a gourd on his back. The person froze and looked down. "A pebble," he said, no emotion showing on his face. He looked up at me, and said, "Uchiha, Sasuke." "Sabaku No Gaara," I said, his name burning a hole in my mouth. We glared at each other for a while, until I walked away. On my way, I heard a, "Sakura will be _mine_." I turned around, but he had disappeared, leaving no trace as to where he went. Oh _CRAP_! SAKURA!

I looked around. Where am I? I was in a room with shackles on my wrist. I was hanging from the far wall. "Tenten? Ino?!" Where were they? Never mind that! Where am I?! I looked at my pink hair dangling in front of my face. I blew it away and began to think of a way out. I pulled chakra into the lock and made the chakra form inside the lock, where the key would be. I moved the chakra, and suddenly, the lock clicked! The shackles released my arms and I began to try to run when… Oops, there's some weights attached to my feet. I sighed. I'm going to lose a lot of chakra. Sand lined the walls, covering the stones. Stones? Hmm, maybe I can bust my way out of here. I kicked the shackles on my feet off and looked around. Hmm, which wall should I blow out first? I screamed as a figure appeared behind me, and pressed my pressure point. "Soon, my little cherry blossom, soon," was all I heard before I hit the ground, knocked out.

I ran through the halls, hearing Sakura's scream. A followed the echo through the dungeon halls that I stumbled upon. When I opened the door, my eyes almost fell out of my sockets. Gaara was raping Sakura! I ran to Gaara and hit him square in the face. I watched as blood came out of his nose. "Foolish little one. Do you think it is Gaara doing this? Maybe you should really think for once." And at that moment, "Gaara" poofed away, this time, leaving a rubber snake behind him. Sasuke sobbed. He put Sakura's pants back on and brought her to the hospital. She needed help.

Sakura looked up and stared out of the hospital's window. So it was just a dream. She thought back to what happened.

_Sakura screamed as a figure appeared behind her. She twisted around to see that it was… __"Orochimaru!"__She half-shouted.__ "Yes, my dear child. __No one to save you now, huh?"__ Orochimaru said, his long tongue extending to her face to lick her cheek. Tears fell down Sakura's face. Orochimaru made a clone, and attacked Sakura's pressure point. __"Soon, my little cherry blossom, soon."_

Sakura sighed; no one would tell her what happened that night. _'Why? Do they hate me too?'_ she thought sadly. She lie back down to her bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"…so that's what happened," Sasuke said, filling Tenten and Ino with details, causing them to gasp. "Oh my gosh! Gaara?!" Ino practically yelled. "Shut the heck up woman! I told you! It wasn't Gaara!" Sasuke hissed, causing Ino to jump in fright. "Who's Orochimaru?" Tenten asked. "A child molester that hasn't been caught yet," Sasuke replied, anger building into his voice. They sat there, silent for a moment. "Tell your boyfriends… I don't care," Sasuke said coldly. At that moment, Ino called her boyfriend as Tenten said the same. " You know what happened to Sakura? Well…"

* * *

**The Asian(me being 1) kid's name is Sasid. He's really nice. Sometimes… Apparently, he likes hitting people. Now, for some stories that happened in my 2nd period, two days ago. Note: All people in this story are in eighth grade, except for me.**

Sasid, Joe, and Nick(there's two, so, yeah…) are going through school newspaper articles. Nick picks up an article about asian cancer and shows it to Joe. Joe comments on it and Sasid gets mad. Sasid stands up, puts the cap on his pen, and begins to stab. "He almost got my face!" Joe says to me & Nick. Nick comments on it and Sasid picks up thick paper, not bothering to look around for the teacher, hits Nick on the side of the head with the papers. I laugh hard as Nick says, "My ear's still ringing!"

I hit Nick2 on his knee. "Rape is a crime," He says, smirking. "Then Stop _raping_ yourself!" I said to him, laughing.

**Okaay… Enough stories!**


	18. I'm so sorry

I dunno, but I'm thinking of making a middle school "Konoha middle". It's because I don't know about high school. So, I'm thinking of deleting this story, WAIT! Before you yell and scream at me, hear me out. I will export ALL the chapters. You know how the beginning chapters are short right? Well, I can re-make them so it'll be a surprise. So I didn't want to be mean and go ahead and delete it without cunsulting with you. If you read the 1st chappie of konoha high, please put what happened into the back of your head because The WHOLE THING will be altered. So, please, bear with me!

Should I? To make this story better ?

a)Go ahead, We'll learn more about her past!

b) YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!!!

c) I dn't care... go ahead.


	19. Japanese

Dear KH readers,

Deshou, ware mune konrinzai delete kono iwaku! I will still make the KM story, but this story will be on po-zu!

* * *

Can someone tell me what I wrote? I need to know what aI wrote! If I got the grammer wrong, please correct it and tell me what I did wrong! I don't want to switch my elective! 


	20. Konohagure middle is an author's note

**Okay! Konohagure Middle is up, and has been for a while now. I hope you like it because, well, if you don't, I don't know what to write for Konoha high anymore. **


End file.
